Nick and Erica
|Row 2 title = Status|Row 2 info = Broken-Up|Row 3 title = Started|Row 3 info = : *February 2014 *May 25, 2018 |Row 4 title = Ended|Row 4 info = August 29, 2018}}This explains the relationship between Nick Smith and Erica Askiname. Original Universe Before they started to date, Nick and Erica were great friends. They couldn't stand each other because they were so alike in terms of their bragging. However, though they fought constantly, they found how they were very similar and started to hang out more. The two became very close and intimate friends at the time and they told each other everything. She never imagined that that bratty kid that she thought so low of would be someone she'd eventually fall for. First Relationship Over Memorial Day Weekend in 2018, The Gang all went down to Rhode Island to celebrate. Both Nick and Erica are used to drinking a lot, so they both got wasted on the first night. However, they got so drunk, that Nick pulled her into a bedroom and they made out. The two then later had sex that night and enjoyed it. Nobody knew where either of the two were, until Gwen was looking for Erica and found her in bed with Nick. She didn't say a word but was quite confused. The two woke up the next morning in bed with each other. At first the two were frightened and confused on why they were in bed together, but then it all made sense. They remembered bits and pieces of last night and made out once more. This time, Ryan came in to look for Nick. Only this time, he wanted an explanation. Erica told him that she and Nick hooked up while intoxicated. She asked him not to tell anyone else however, Ryan looked very high. He nodded and walked out. It wasn't long before Ryan told Gwen about the two, but she already knew. He then later told Louis, shortly before the two announced that they were dating. Everybody found it to be quite an odd couple but in a way they seemed to like the idea. They're crazy for each other and Erica finds him to be a huge step up from Kendrick. Break-Up Nick and Erica were meant for each other. They were very alike in and personality, both very full of themselves, and they were physically very attractive. However, being the sexually-driven kid he is, Nick filled Erica's mind with nothing but sex, desire, and more sex. This started to cloud her judgement and she was fully aware that it was becoming a trap. She had to think about where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, and she had trouble thinking about it. Three months into their relationship, Erica had to end things with Nick just for that reason. She needed a clear mind to build her pathway to success. The chemistry still boils within them, and Nick asked if they could become friends with benefits. Erica said she might consider it, but for now she just needs time to herself. Category:Relationships